Getting You Through
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. College brings hardships to Jimmy and Ella's relationship following the appearance of an estranged relative of Jimmy's, and also the return of Ella's abusive father especially. Can their love get them through? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. College brings hardships to Jimmy and Ella's relationship following the appearance of an estranged relative of Jimmy's, and also the return of Ella's abusive father especially. Can their love get them through? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **As promised, here's the sequel to 'Out of Reach' and I hope you enjoy this opening chapter. It went in a different direction than intended, but I prefer the direction it followed, so I hope you like it and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Getting You Through<strong>

**-One- **

The beeping of an alarm clock stirred Ella from her sleep, a small sound escaping her lips as she stretched. She felt familiar soft skin beneath her cheek and she grinned, rubbing the chest she was pressed again before she pressed her soft lips to a lightly stubbled cheek, running her hand over that strong chest and settling again.

"Good morning, Jimmy." She whispered, Jimmy grinning in response.

"Morning, Ella." He replied, kissing her forehead gently.

Sunlight filtered through a gap in their bedroom curtains and cast the couple in a golden glow. It seemed that today would be a good day. They'd been at college for two years now, and they were just starting their third year. They had one more year after this and then they were going out into the world, hopefully straight away as music teachers.

Both of them wanted to teach teenagers, and maybe going back to Lawrence High to do so would be a good idea. Two of the three music teachers were probably going to retire within the next year or two, so hopefully the pair could begin their careers there.

"You want pancakes for breakfast?" She asked, Jimmy smiling and nodding.

"That's my girl." He said, Ella chuckling in response and climbing out of bed, revealing to Jimmy all her naked beauty, "You are beautiful, y'know."

"Thank you." Ella replied, "So are you."

Jimmy grinned and climbed out of bed also naked, looking at the clock.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have class today." Jimmy said, "We don't have class on Fridays."

"Hmm, you're right." Ella replied, "So what should we do with our stolen time?"

"I've got an idea." Jimmy said with a grin, "Let's get back into bed..."

Ella giggled sweetly and ran into Jimmy's arms, her lover catching her and laying her on the bed. The twenty year olds gazed at one another, Ella's eyes sparkling with something Jimmy hated to see in her eyes. Tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, Ella shaking her head and just pulling him close to cuddle him to her body, Jimmy resting his head against hers, "What's the matter?"

"I feel so lucky to have you." She whispered, "I never once said it to you, not even in the hospital...when this happened..."

With that she took his hand and let it rest near the scar from her stab wound, his fingers carefully brushing against it gently, the fingers of his other hand brushing away the one tear that slid down Ella's soft cheek.

"I feel like I don't appreciate you enough."

"Baby..." Jimmy began, "You love me. That's enough for me. Let me love you in return, honey."

Honey had become a pet name a few months ago, and Jimmy had used it first. It was a sign that their relationship was growing more serious, as Ella's mother had said, and 'honey' was an affectionate name for a husband or wife normally. Ella had just chuckled at that.

She was broken from her thoughts by the feel of gentle lips against her neck, Jimmy's lips. The touch was so light that it sent a small shiver down her spine, the kiss placed on that sensitive spot on her neck, right where her voice box rested. His lips moved around her neck to her shoulders and chest, her breasts and in between.

She ran her fingers into his hair and stroked his scalp gently as he kissed down her stomach and back up to kiss her neck again, suckling on her chin lightly before his lips met hers in a loving kiss. He knew every inch of her body, every sensitive spot and every place she hated to be touched.

She had a secret kink for him kissing her scars or stroking them, yet she hated it if he licked them. She hated it when he'd lick at her body anyway, but her scars in particular. She writhed away from him if he tried to bite her which he suspected Alistair used to do a lot. The only places on Ella's body he could bite were her lips, neck, ears and hands, since he would often slide their fingers together and kiss her hands, perhaps bite them to keep from screaming her name.

She knew all of his sensitive spots and all of the places he hated to be touched. He loved her hands being on his back, particularly near his shoulders. He loved her hands in his hair, and running down his chest. He hated being touched near the lower part of his ribcage. He couldn't stand it if she ran her hands around the backs of his thighs rather than resting on his backside.

He didn't know why he hated the backs of his thighs being touched, he just did. But he loved it when she'd kiss his neck and shoulders, when she'd bite his ear or kiss his eyelids. He loved it when her feet would rest in the creases of his knees, or they'd gently massage his calf muscles when they made love.

Their lips continued to move slowly as they rocked their lower bodies together their hearts beating against one another's chests, bodies quaking as the first signs of perspiration becoming evident on their skin. Jimmy reached blindly for the draw by his side of the bed, finally opening it and pulling out a condom, sliding it on and entering her body gently.

"Mmm..." Ella breathed, Jimmy chuckling and kissing her softly.

"You like that?" He asked, earning a gentle nod, "Does it feel nice?"

"As always." She replied, "I love you."

"Love you too." He whispered, "I love you so much, sweetheart."

They moved gently in the early morning light, their soft moans and shiver-filled breaths filling the bedroom. Jimmy slid his hand into Ella's and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly and letting it go, only for it to card into his hair. They loved and savoured their intimate moments like this, these moments where it was just the two of them and no-one else in the world...

But then came the noises from next door. Crowley and Bella...Again!

Jimmy stopped moving and grabbed the remote for the iPod speakers, turning it on and finding the love songs on Ella's playlist before turning the speakers up loud enough to cover up the cries of pleasure coming from next door. _Loving You _by Minnie Riperton came through the speakers and Jimmy went to change it, but Ella stopped him, Jimmy smiling.

"Guilty pleasure of yours?" He asked.

"I love the words." Ella replied, kissing him gently.

"_Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful,  
>Makin' love with you is all I wanna do.<br>Lovin' you is more than just a dream come true,  
>And everything that I do is out of lovin' you." <em>

Ella smiled against Jimmy's lips, the two of them moving slowly against each other as the gentle song drifted into the bedroom, thankfully keeping out the sounds of Crowley and Bella next door. Jimmy realised that Ella was singing along softly, almost in a whisper as she pressed her lips close to his cheek. Now he understood that the reason she loved the song so much was because of the way she felt about him. Somehow, his world had just become brighter.

"_No-one else can make me feel  
>The colours that you bring.<br>Stay with me while we grow old  
>And we will live each day in springtime,<br>'Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful,  
>And every day my life is filled with lovin' you." <em>

Their foreheads pressed together and their eyes bore into each other's as they pressed kisses to one another's lips, Ella pulling his head down to kiss his eyes.

"Love you." She whispered tearfully, Jimmy smiling and kissing her lips.

"Love you."

"_Lovin' you I see your soul come shinin' through,  
>And every time that we...ooh..<br>__I'm more in love with you.  
>No-one else can make me feel<br>The colours that you bring.  
>Stay with me while we grow old<br>And we will live each day in springtime,  
>'Cause lovin' you has made my life so beautiful,<br>And every day my life is filled with lovin' you." _

As the gentle notes ended the song, the pair reached climax silently, holding each other and kissing as tears drifted from Ella's eyes. Jimmy held her and kissed her, laying still when _Run_ by Leona Lewis followed. Ella made some very good choices with that particular playlist it seemed, but the pair settled in one another's arms, Jimmy keeping her cradled close as they relaxed.

This part of college life, Jimmy could definitely deal with.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. College brings hardships to Jimmy and Ella's relationship following the appearance of an estranged relative of Jimmy's, and also the return of Ella's abusive father especially. Can their love get them through? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Williams.

**A/N: **Wow, I left this for a while! Sorry! I got writer's block! Anyway, here's chapter two!

* * *

><p><strong>Getting You Through<strong>

**-Two- **

Jimmy and Ella sat calmly completing their assignments, soft music playing in the background as they did. Ella smiled with relief at the completion of the first assignment of the year, Jimmy doing the same and watching Ella shut off her laptop before she grabbed their cups, half full of coffee.

"You want a fresh one?" She asked, Jimmy nodding in response.

"Thanks, honey." He said softly, "You still up for movie night?"

"Oh, God, we are _not _sitting next to Crowley and Bella." She laughed, "I'm not dealing with the two of them gyrating in their seats like horny teenagers."

Jimmy laughed too and Ella huffed out a sigh.

"We'll let Dean and Jo sit next to them tonight. Certainly not Cas and Anna."

"Good God, no." Jimmy replied with a laugh, "Cas and Anna are just getting intimate. They don't need to be put off by those two going at it like bunnies beside them."

"Then we're coming back here, drinking and playing _Spin the Bottle_, right? Not _seven minutes in heaven_?"

Yes, they were still teenagers at heart.

"Hmm...no, not today. We won't get drunk enough for that." Jimmy said, huffing out a soft laugh.

Moments later, Ella returned with the coffees, placing them on the coffee table and pressing her lips to Jimmy's. After breaking their kiss they settled on the couch together, turning the music off and surfing the TV channels for something to watch. They settled down for _Everybody Loves Raymond_, and the pair snuggled up and lay in comfortable silence.

"I have to call at the house next weekend." Jimmy whispered, "Michael said that Castiel and I need to bear witness to something."

"Sounds a bit ominous..." Ella replied, "My mom's meeting me in town anyway, so..."

"Oh, well, I can pick you up then." Jimmy said softly.

Ella smiled sweetly and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, Jimmy grinning and kissing her lips.

Tonight was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Crowley, I dare you to kiss Ella." Dean said, the others laughing as Crowley winked at Ella, leaning forward to kiss her.<p>

Ella met him half way and they shared a gentle kiss, Anna yelling 'Make out!' which made Crowley lay Ella on her back and start growling into her neck, making her and the others laugh loudly. The game ended with a shot of whiskey and everyone headed out to the corridor and into their own apartments, each drunk and giggling as they went. Ella leaned on Jimmy as the two went back into their apartment, beginning to clean up from the night's drinking and in Bella's case, munching on bags of potato chips and feeding Pringles to Crowley. Mouth to mouth feeding? Something they never wanted to see again, especially not from Crowley and Bella.

"Jimmy?" Ella said softly, "Is tonight one of those nights?"

She waggled her eyebrows and Jimmy chuckled, bagging up the trash and placing it by the door to take to the shoot in the morning. Making love was their favourite thing, because it was the one way that they could be one with each other. They were at peace and in complete comfort when they made love, and sometimes the two found it hard to keep their hands off each other.

"We did it this morning." He laughed, going up to her and embracing her lovingly, only to be met by Ella's lips on his.

* * *

><p>Ella moaned softly as Jimmy entered her waiting body, and as he pulled her up onto her knees he also brought her closer to his body, reaching around gently as he started to pleasure her with gentle rubs of his fingers. The sweet sounds of pleasure began to escape her lips as she moved against his length, feeling the need to lie down as the pleasure began to relax her body.<p>

"You have the most beautiful butt, baby." Jimmy said, Ella laughing in her drunken state.

"You said 'b' words three times then." She said sweetly, "And thank you."

She wiggled said butt and Jimmy smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to it. With a sigh, he lay himself over her and felt her hand slide into his, the two moving slowly and moaning quietly through the pleasure. He kissed her neck and shoulders, feeling her grip his hand tightly as they made love. They had to be close to each other when they made love, because it was their closest connection, their closest moment where they could be completely one with the other person. It was incredibly serious emotionally, however the two could have such fun when they were making love. Especially when drunk.

When Jimmy broke into a chorus of _Sex Bomb_, Ella started to laugh and she pushed him back, turning herself over and letting him enter again, the two beginning to move a little faster to their climax.

"Fucking Jesus, Jimmy!" Ella cried, arching her body from the mattress, "Oh, my God!"

"That good, baby?" Jimmy asked, feeling Ella's nails digging into his back and moaning at the sensation of her muscles clenching and unclenching around him, "God, Ella..."

A loud cry followed as Ella reached her climax, Jimmy following swiftly after and almost collapsing on top of her.

"Damn..." He breathed, pressing his lips to hers and stroking her head softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Ella replied, taking in Jimmy's sleepy smile, "You're such a happy drunk."

"So are you." Jimmy laughed, "You're a sexy drunk."

Ella grinned and rubbed Jimmy's back, feeling him pull out of her as they settled against the pillows to sleep. With a soft smile, they curled up close together, gazing at each other and holding each other close.

"You're so beautiful." Jimmy told her, kissing her tenderly.

"And you're so handsome." Ella laughed, "You've really become a man, Jimmy. You take care of me, you work hard, you stand by me. You even have manly stubble."

Jimmy chuckled and kissed Ella deeply, the two settling down to sleep for as long as possible.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
